Various methods are used for manufacture of conventional table lamps. This invention relates to a preassembled lamp conversion unit which is attachable to the body of a standard to form a table lamp. In the existing art the lamp conversion unit consists of a short pipe on which a lamp socket is mounted on the upper end of the pipe. A cork is squeezed into the neck of the standard and the lower end of the pipe is mounted in the cork by piercing or by first cutting a hole in the cork. Cork is difficult to work with and generally a tool is needed in order to accomplish the objective by trial and error. To overcome this disadvantage, the pipe is first fitted into a molded resilient material which material is then squeezed into the neck of the standard. It will be clear to those familiar with the art that the conversion unit which is fitted inside the neck of the standard and secured by either a cork or resilient material, has a major disadvantage in that the force which secures the lamp socket and the pipe to the standard is inadequate for enabling the use of a harp for carrying large decorative lamp shades. And, therefore, lamps made in accordance with prior art have short pipe pieces and are limited to receiving relatively small lamp shades which are mounted on electric bulbs. Another disadvantage is that there must be a hole on the standard in order to mount the existing conversion unit. Moreover, at certain conditions the squeezed cork and resilient material are subject to gradual slippage due to loss of sufficient friction force necessary for gripping on the standard.